When Jutsus and Magic Collides
by Nebula Descendant Of Chaos
Summary: Follow Naruto and his Twin, Minato Namikaze the second as they're thrown to an another world and told to help guard the bossy Goddess of the hunt with their super great-grandfathers(double pun intended) and wage war with the prank loving lesbian huntresses of Artemis while helping Percy and the gang along the way. R&R pls! Artemis/OC/Thalia G. Percabeth 'Narutoxharem future chps'.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**Hello! so wat sup? this is my second attempt on pjo and first attempt on naruto so pls read and review if you all have time.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Prologue  
**

**Throne Room in planet Chaotica:**

A man, dressed in black trench coat with red flames at the bottom making it look like it's real when blown back by a gust of wind (like the one used by Naruto's father), and at the back, the word the '_First_' is written in red, and a black ninja body suit underneath (like the Third Hokage without the helmet) this man goes by the name of Chaos, he sat on a throne, colored in black with red out lines, all alone.

He seem to be deep in thought for he couldn't piece it in his mind.

Something, or some_one_, in that little planet known as Earth, which was the place where his first creation once ruled, wanted him to check it out.

But, he couldn't.

Why you ask?

Because that planet is the territory of Gaea, who gave birth to his first pair of twins that has become such a prodigy earlier in their life.

It is also very hard to infiltrate because there's too many immortal beings that he may disturbed.

Besides, even if he goes to one of their camps made for their half-blood primordial children of his children without getting questioned and sent back to answer more question from his eldest son, Nebula, whom he had given the throne a long time ago which he lost interest to even remember how long.

To put it short… its too damn troublesome.

But he just can't stop getting all jittery.

As if he would become crazy if he keeps ignoring this weird feeling.

He was pulled out of his musing by a voice of an another man entering the room silently.

"Oy! Old man! What's up?" said the said son he gave the throne to.

Said man, Nebula, standing at the good height of 6'2, he wore a pair of black combat boots, black cargo pants with some metal plating in the sides (for lower protection), black flak jacket with six pockets (for whatever he likes to put in it), black coat with the same flame design at the bottom, a 5ft. long black katana sheathed in his back, muscular features, handsome face, intelligent, deadly silver eyes, and long silvery spiky hair that extend up to his back in a single ponytail.

"Oh nebula. I didn't see you there! Its nothing. I just thought what I should get for Harmony this valentines." he answered.

"Nah, that's not what your thinking for sure. So what is it that got the almighty Chaos into now, huh?" teased Nebula as he sat on his throne.

"Well… there's something in Earth that's been bugging me. I want to go there and look on whatever it is bu-" he said until he was rudely interrupted by Nebula.

"Then go. No one's stopping you. Besides, I hear they have some good things you could get for Harmony on the way." Nebula said as he walked over to his throne and sat not before putting his weapon in the side of his chair to relax.

"Wait… you aren't gonna stop from actually going?" asked a bewildered Chaos as he abruptly stood up, while waving his hands in the air.

Nebula looked at him with his face being held up by his right arm as he lazy sat on the throne. "Yeah. Besides, what will I get from stopping you? Its just gonna be another pile of paperwork and et cetera. So I could barely care what you do. Oh and just so you know, whatever happens to you ain't my problem, kay?" he said lazily looking at his father's eyes before getting comfortable in his place to get a power nap.

Chaos sweat-dropped at his son's words and thought, _'And I thought he was going with the lines like- 'be careful, father' or 'make Chaotica shine with your glorious mission' but no. He decides to be an ass and shoo me away!'_

He then started walking away as his son went to la-la land.

"I'll be back in a jiffy." he said as he stepped into a swirl of black vortex.

**EARTH:**

Chaos appeared in Earth in the same vortex in an abandoned alley but has changed in clothing, before suppressing his immortal scent.

Now, he is dressed in a blue hoody with a white t-shirt underneath, black jeans, and white trainers with a black cap pinning his shoulder length white hair down.

His silver eyes, hidden by a pair of dark shades.

He has also taken the form of a thirty year old man with slim, but muscular frame also hidden by the hoody he was wearing.

He walked out of the alley and was surprised to see massive sky scrapers towering his human form.

"How long have I missed out?" he asked himself.

When he was in the open, he was bombarded with loud punk-like music, cold polluted air, and painful stinging of rain water that was pelting him in the side of his face due to the cold, harsh with blowing his way.

"Nebula won't be happy on what this planet has become…" he mumbled to himself as he walked towards the location of his objective.

**Two hours later:**

"Uhh… should have flashed in their location earlier." he sighed as he walked one of the underground subways in this place called New York, to be a little bit more précised, Manhattan, closing in to his objective.

What he found made him raise an eyebrow.

It was a young and beautiful woman who seemed to be in her early twenties, she seemed to be running for her life, carrying a two month old baby boy in an ocean blue blanket.

Chaos zeroed into her mind and listened to her thoughts.

"_Please, please! Almost there!"_

'_What is she running away from?' _he thought as he jogged in pace with her but was still maintaining a space of 30 ft from her.

He was answered as a large black blur the size of a dump-truck sped ahead of him towards the woman with intent to kill.

'_Shit! This thing's gonna kill them both in the open!' _he yelled to himself as he focused a onto them woman.

With a flash of blue and black, he sliced the mysterious black blur on its right front leg, with a knife like weapon with three prong and a ring at its end, making it howl in pain as it stumbles and skidding to a stop in front of the petrified woman who was clutching the child like her life depended from the baby.

He felt so embarrassed that the only thing he did was give her an embarrassed smile, scratch the back of his head and a nervous chuckle.

"Eh… sorry about that Ms…?" he said as he asked her name and apologized at the same time.

"Uh… uh… S-Sa-Sally J-Ja-Jacks-s-son." the now identified as Sally Jackson stuttered with her melodically sweet voice.

"Sally, huh?" He said as he now got a closer look of her.

She had a long straight brown hair with a few gray strands in it, odd for a woman her age but, otherwise, doesn't look old.

She was wearing a long sleeved brown sweater, blue tattered jeans and brown rubber shoes.

Her eyes are sparkly blue, and they are said to change colors in the light.

Overall, she is a very beautiful woman. She also seem to laugh and smile a lot because of the dimple lines in her face.

And, she also seem to smell like sugar, chocolate, and everything else you would find in a candy shop.

'_They don't make woman in this planet like her anymore. She's rare and extraordinary, just like her baby will be.' _he thought to himself as he walked towards her to help her up.

Sally backed away from the enigmatic man that was steadily approaching her and held her baby boy tightly into her person to protect him if this man tries anything.

Chaos stopped as he saw her body tensed up when he approached her.

He held up his hands before turning the tri-pronged knife into a bracelet with a thumb-size bead with the tri-pronged logo.

"Please, stay back! His only just a baby! I beg of you, don't kill him." Sally cried as her body started shaking and tears falling in the floor as she tried to dry her eyes with her long sleeved sweats.

"No, no, no. You got all wrong. I'm not gonna harm you or your child. As the of fact, I was looking for something that's been bugging me for quite the while now." he said as he cautiously walked towards her.

"How could I trust your words?! And most importantly, who and what are you?!" she yelled fiercely, all fear washed out of the drain.

"To answer your first question. If I wanted you and your son dead, I would have made it quick and painless. And you wouldn't even know your dead until you crossed the death's borders. And for your second question, why don't we go somewhere private, don't ya think?" he said as he closed in the gap still maintaining 3ft of space between them.

Sally hesitantly nodded and look around her seeing people walking by and not noticing her or the man in front of her.

Chaos placed his right hand into her left shoulder feeling her tense up again and vanished in a blue and black flash.

**At the top of a random building:**

The duo reappeared on top of building's helipad.

Chaos looked over to Sally and saw that she seem to be a little dizzy and heard the powerful cry of the baby in her hands.

'_Seems like I should have done something less flashy.'_ he thought to himself.

"Sorry about that, I kinda forgot people who aren't used to that tends to get dizzy from such speed." Chaos said as he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"That's alright, just don't do it again, please?" she said as she tried to calm the crying child in her arms.

"Sure! So to answer you second question… I am Chaos, son of Helix and Aella, former king of the mighty Chaotica, and father of its present king, at your service." he said as he bowed.

When he lifted his head, he couldn't help but sweat-drop at her reaction.

Her face was contorted in to a look of pure shock like a mother busting her son having sex with his girlfriend kind of shock.

"Yo-your Ch-Chaos? A-as in Ch-Chaos o-of the pri-pri-prmordials?" she asked as she seem to be having trouble with the information.

"Yes dear child, I am what you have just said." he said as he tried to give off an aura to ease off so that she doesn't faint from information overload.

Sally coughed and said, "if you are who you say you are. Then please, tell me, what is it that you want that requires my services, lord."

'She seem to be force with formalities, eh?' he thought as he studied her tensed form.

"Drop the formalities bullshit. Makes me feel old." he said as he lazily waved his hands at her.

"But aren't you old?" she retorted which earned her an eye twitch in return.

"Just because I'm thirteen billion years old doesn't make me feel good being called an old man. Hell, my sons and daughters are bad enough!" he whined as he folded his arms together and mentally glared at his disgraceful children which seem to have a feeling that they're laughing at him now.

Sally couldn't but giggle as the most powerful being in the universe throw a fit for such a small thing.

Hell, she cant imagine that beings more powerful than her child's father be so laid back.

Her day just seem to brighten up by the second.

Her attention snapped back to Chaos who seem to have just finished grumbling to himself.

"Back to our previous conversation. No, its not you who I came for, but your son." he said plain and simple as he suddenly got serious.

Upon hearing this, her body tensed up even more as she narrowed her eyes at the immortal being in front of her.

"And pray tell, why is it my son, _milord_?" she asked as she tried to get more info of why beings may it be monsters, gods, and immortal suddenly started having interest on her two month old baby.

"Because I can see so much potential in him that if not trained well, will be wasted. Right now, your son has enough power to be considered a threat to all monster kind, which puts the fate of his father's brethren's lives in his young hands." he said as he took in the baby's features for the first time.

The baby was handsome and cute, sporting a messy raven tuff of hair, ocean green eyes, cute babyish smile, and a fair skin.

In other words, the child was just simply way too godly even for mortal standards, which meant, that he has more blood of the immortal father that conceived him that his own mother.

He was pulled out of his thoughts when he heard Sally's clearing her own throat.

"If I accept for you to train my son, would you or someone from you, protect us from any monsters that would try to hunt him down because of his scent?" she asked as she pondered whether to accept or refuse.

"Yes, he will and for the added bonus, I shall reward you a large sum of money that can support you for a lifetime. And that, he would receive my blessing. It is up to you, whether to accept or refuse. But know this, once you refuse, the only thing I will be able to do is watch him as interfering would result into great discord that I do not plan or have the time of day to waste." he said leaving no room for argument.

"Fine, I accept. I'm not doing this for the money, but for his safety. I accept because I do not plan to hear him killed in a quest without proper training and proper knowledge of what he will endure in the future and to what choices he shall make that can change our worlds for the better or worse. That is all." she said as she reluctantly handed the child into Chaos' arms.

'_Yup, they don't make women like her anymore.' _he sighed which he realized that his been doing it quite a lot recently.

"Of course. After all, mothers knows best. Anyway, what is his name?" he sighed again as he took the baby into his arms running his fingers in his smooth baby cheeks that one day will be turn into a soldier bred for war and pain that comes with it.

'_Child, you don't know what horrors lurks this accursed reality of life. I wished that you wouldn't have to face any of this horror's that awaits in your path ahead of you.' _he thought sadly as he reminisced what his eldest twins suffered against the war between Chaotica and Kratosia that left them wearing a mask to hide away their silent pains that still haunts them till this day.

He was glad both sons found women who took great care of them, loved them, defended them when they cannot, and best of all, stood by their sides even though the scarring of scars.

"His name, it's Perseus Jackson." Sally said bringing Chaos back to the world of reality once more.

"Thank you, Sally." he said as he placed his finger into young Perseus' forehead while the child playfully pulled at his hands.

Then he started chanting in a semi deep voice as blue and green light enveloped them both making Sally tense up once again as she watch the scene in front of her unfold.

"_Young Perseus Jackson, I, Chaos of Chaotica, herby bless thee with the blessing of never ending determination, compassion to your friends and foe, strength to protect the people you hold precious within your heart, and the intelligence that of which rivals the greatest of great mortal generals, commanders, and soldiers that helped serve and protect mankind against its greatest times of needs. May the grace of all primordial gods and goddesses be with you always. May it be according for Olympus' greater will and glory."_ he finished as the soft glow that surrounded them bought disappeared.

As the glow dissipated, young Perseus gave off a very cute baby giggle that made Chaos and his mother smile at him sincerely making the former look older than his current form.

After a minute or two, Chaos handed back the baby to Sally who cooed and hugged her baby to herself as he released a breath that he must have forgotten he was holding.

"The money shall arrive to your bank account within twenty-four hours or so. And for the after effects, wait till girls of his age or a little bit older or younger starts to come to your front door asking him for dates. And piece of advice, dump the walrus and look for a man that can really be the head of the family who will be a great example for young Perseus here. Until next time, Ms. Sally Jackson. Take care, bye." he said as he stepped inside a vortex that appeared next to him in the left.

Sally stood there for a moment before nodding with tears in her eyes fro unspoken gratitude and the thing she would do after she gets home and packing.

Dump the walrus' normally known as Gabe Ugliano's ass the next day after she wakes up after calling the police to help her and take better care for her son and look for the right man that can help her race her son.

She turns her attention to her son who was looking at her with his adorable baby puppy eyes and said, "lets start a new life. Shall we, my little Perseus?"

Then she froze, how was she gonna get down the commercial building without getting suspicion from the workers and guards inside the building?

The answer of her question was the vortex reappearing 10 ft away from her and Chaos hastily getting out and walking towards her.

"uh, sorry 'bout that. Hehe, I have almost forgotten about you and young Perseus here. Never mind, I'm here. Shall we?" he said as he held out his hand and walked towards the vortex and then suddenly walking out of it in front of their apartment.

She was again shocked but thankfully not dazed from any speed or if there was any speed at all.

"Don't ask becuz I don't know how to explain it. But again, take care." he said as he walked back to the vortex and disappeared.

Sally nodded again dumbfounded and walked inside her apartment.

**Chaotica: **

Chaos stepped out of the vortex in his battle attire which he was wearing earlier and walked inside the room only to spot his son peacefully dozing off in this own thrown.

He walked towards his son and nudged him awake.

"Wha-oh its you old man. So, how did it go?" Nebula asked as he yawned and stretched in his place.

"It went great if you ask me." then Chaos went on and explained what happened in full details not missing any information to his son.

After it was done, Nebula was in his thinking pose, which consisted of his right foot resting on his left knee, his back bent with his left hand on top of his left thigh, and his right arm plopped on his right knee supporting his whole head as he thought of any back up plan if any word got out.

"Well, then I should start with my plan then, huh?" Nebula said as he got up from his thinking pose and walked in the middle of the throne room and raised his right arm and chanted.

"What plan?" inquired Chaos as he stared confused at his son.

"This one." Nebula said as he resumed focus and started chanting.

"_Bring me the soul of the two that shall provide balance between good and evil. Now!" _and moments later, two transparent bodies of two Asian boys that aged nine year old who both looked so much a like, both wearing battle armor.

"How may we be of service, Nebula-sama?" both boys said at the same time while giving a brief vow to the immortals present in the room.

"Minato Namikaze and Arashi Namikaze sons of the head of the Namikaze clan of year 1531. You two have been summoned as I shall now inform you two that in nine years of time, you two shall be revived and serve under the flags of our beloved Chaotica once more. Shall you two accept, both of you will have the chance to rebuild you once great and glorious clan back to its former self and save your times ten great-grandsons who are about to be tormented right after their birth for a reason they cannot control. Should you choose to refuse, then your clan shall fall into history books and be forever be forgotten, with your twin times ten great-grandsons be bent into revenge for the man who will be responsible for the death of their parents. Your family." Nebula said as he left no room for argument.

"We accept, milord. We shall return to our training for now Lord Nebula and Lord Chaos." both chorused as they bowed and disappeared like ashes being blown by the wind.

"So what do you think of my plan, old man?" Nebula asks his father with a smile slapped on his face.

"I have a feeling those twins will be part of my plan for little Perseus, huh?" Chaos said as he laid his head in his hands and shook his head.

"Well, you know what they say, the more the merrier." nebula said as he vanished in a swirl of wind somewhere with his wife.

"uhh, that kid is gonna be the death of me one day." he said as he stood up stared walking out of the throne room feeling like something he seem to be forgetting but couldn't put his tongue out.

Then it suddenly hit him like a ton of brick when he was halfway into his palace of what he seem to have forgotten.

"SHIT! I FORGOT HARMONY'S VALENTINE'S GIFT!"

* * *

**Well, till next time!**

**Ja ne!**


	2. Chapter 2: Plan Is Now In Motion

**Here is chapter 2. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Plan is Now in Motion.  
**

**Time Skip: Four Years Later**

Chaos opened his eyes as he felt the moment he has been waiting for.

"It's time." he mumbled as he suddenly stood up in the middle of a meeting every primordial held every month.

"It's time what, Old man?" asked his son, Nova, who was seated in his father's right side.

"The time my plan three years ago, to be put in action." he said simply as he started walking out of the Throne Room.

Nebula turned his head towards his twin, Nova, and nodded with him having a silent conversation.

"TODAY'S MEETING WILL BE ADJOURNED EARLIER THAN IT IS TO BE EXPECTED! PLEASE RETURN TOMORROW TO FINISH YOUR REPORT! THANK YOU!" Nebula declared as every last primordial god and goddesses disappeared in different custom colored teleportation technique.

"Nova, go to Sector 15 and tell them to prepare the bodies of their deceased heroes." he said as he started to formulate plans for the future.

"East-Asia? Which bodies, dear brother?" asked Nova as he stood up ready to move after his brother give the signal.

"Minato Namikaze and Arashi Namikaze. I feel like my plan is to be moved earlier than I once expected. Oh, and also give this to the one who is in charge of the facility, will ya? Thanks." he said as he rubbed his chin planning the twins' training with their physical bodies would be after giving a scroll to his smaller twin brother.

"Hai, at once, brother." Nova said as he disappeared in a fire teleportation technique.

'_It seems like I would need to adjust schedule.' _he thought as he left the room.

**With Chaos:**

Chaos appeared in an apartment somewhere in Manhattan.

He took in the whole place's features like its newly furbished walls, floors, lights, air condition, and the plants in the sides of the hall.

"Seems like she actually did it, huh?" he mumbled to himself as he went to a plain white door with number '203' stuck above the eye piece.

He then moved his hand in the button in the right and rang the door bell.

There was a brief _ding dong _before a feminine voice answered away from the door.

"Coming!"

Moments later, Sally Jackson opened the door and almost dropped the notepad and ball-pen she was holding when she recognized who was standing in front of her door.

"Chaos!" she said clearly shocked.

"Honey! Who's in the door? If its another DVD seller, tell him to get lost." said a man's voice somewhere inside the place.

"Paul, you wont believe who came by. Oh, please come on in." she said as she let Chaos in with him giving her a brief thank you.

"Really?, Who is it?" said the now know as Paul walked out of what seemed to be a kitchen holding the hands of the four year old Perseus who was busily munching on a sandwich.

When Paul saw the man, he resisted to say 'Are you from a cosplay convention?' as he somehow felt that be dangerous with this guy who reeks of power and destruction.

"Paul, remember the guy I met when Percy was just a little boy? Well, I would like you to meet him. Chaos, meet Paul Blofis. Paul, Meet Chaos the primordial." she said as she dragged the dumbstruck Paul towards Chaos to shake hands with.

"Pleasure to meet you, Paul Blowfish." said Chaos completely oblivious to his mistake.

"Uh… Blofis actually. But its my utmost pleasure to meet you Lord Chaos." Paul said as he eagerly shook hands with the deity.

"Uh, sorry about that. Don't worry, I wont forget it next time." said Chaos with a sincere smile.

"So, what is the reason you're here?" asked Sally as she came and placed some glasses and a jug of orange juice and sandwiches.

"Oh, yes. Sally, Paul, I wont lie to you two, but it's time I take young Perseus to train for the future." said Chaos as he tried to sound very compassionate about it.

"Why? Why are you taking him so early?" said Sally as she started getting teary eye as the fact that her baby will be leaving and be turned to a man missing his childhood.

Paul saw this and quickly came to her side and held her tightly in his chest while baby Percy look at them with his adorable sea green eyes in confusion.

"Do not worry. If it's his childhood you're thinking… I will only be taking him for the summer and bring him back to you on the school years. Heck, he might even like it to where I'm taking him that he might think it's a summer camp of sorts." Chaos said with his arms spread wide open.

"Do you swear that you won't strip him of his childhood?" she asked as she let Paul go and wiped the tears in her bloodshot eyes.

"You have my word. Besides, it's only for the summer after all." said Chaos as he stood up and walked over to Percy before kneeling.

Both stepfather and mother watched in interest as Chaos smiled as he brought his arms over Percy's head and ruffled his while the toddler giggled at him.

"Boy, do you wanna come and make tons of new friends?" he asked the toddler in pajamas.

The toddler nodded his head as he continued eating his sandwich.

Chaos smiled and stood up as he held the toddler's hand and walked towards the door.

"WAIT! You said you were gonna take him every summer?" Chaos nodded, "then why are you taking him now?" asked a confused Sally as she and Paul ran in front of Chaos completely blocking the door.

"Well, two reasons actually." said as he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"And that is?" asked Paul as he tensed his body for any sudden movements.

"Well the first is so that I can fully explain everything to him and two… so that that it'd be easier to teach him next time." Chaos said as he smiled gently.

"Can at we least pack him his clothes?" asked Sally as she walked towards her baby and pulled him into a heart-breaking hug bawling her eyes out.

Paul also came and shed some of his manly tears as he held his family closed together.

Chaos had long time left Percy's hand as he watched the scene with pleasant smile on his face.

"Take all the time you want. I guess I'll be waiting here in the living room." he said as he walked towards the sofa and placed himself turned the TV on and made some food appear from thin air making Paul bulge his eyes out when he saw the move the deity pulled.

The whole family walked towards their rooms while Sally separated from them and went to the kitchen to make her beloved son some blue food which she knew he liked so much that Paul seem to have adopted after marrying Sally two years ago.

**Sector 15: Halfway through Japan and the Philippine territories.**

Nova appeared in a swirl of wind and leaves in front of a massive wall in a dense forest in an island.

The walls were just simple in design but stood at the height of 55 meters and at the depth of 20 meters so that it can stand even if it gets pierced by large objects or blown apart.

It is filled with humongous spikes that can stop a large animal from entering without fearing for its like being pierced in seconds, mounted repeating ballista canons, catapults, 7.5 pound lead ball cannons in the small opening enough to put a siege tower down before it can even get close, and large vertical and horizontal slits measuring 30 centimeters for their large shuriken launchers enough to cut through metal and concrete structures.

When he took a single step forward, eight figures wearing white porcelain animal marking mask, strapped grey flak jacket with matching arm guards, black clothing underneath the armor and black spiked sands fitted with straps around the legs and a spiral tattoo in their left shoulder, plus a katana strapped in their back and a pack buckled in their belts above their rear.

A man in the middle, who seem to be the leader of the group, raise his hand and said, "Halt! Who are you and what are your business here in Sector 15?" a bear masked individual said.

After he had said this, Nova noticed already had their weapons in attack and defensive stances.

Nova placed his right arm over to his left to reach his identification card, when he saw them tense their bodies, he then raised his free hand in surrender pose and pulled out his identification card and showed it to them.

The leader took the card and examined it while occasionally looking at Nova and the card.

When he finished scanning, he handed the card back with trembling hands and bowed deeply, falling to his knees.

The other ANBUs were confused but when they tried to sense how much chakra this man had, they all simultaneously fell to their knees bowing at him in respect.

"Rise." Nova said as he motioned them up.

"What can we do for you, milord?" asked Bear.

"I need to get to Sealing Room 14 to expect and retrieve two some ones." he said as he started walking towards the gate.

All the ANBU who were stationed in the vicinity that heard the statement shuddered for it was a storage room of sorts for deceased warriors from different eras that has been preserved for future use for any battle.

It is also where most of these bodies' souls resides for they couldn't just leave there body that easily though some could with wide array of knowledge about their spiritual part of their chakra.

Bear followed him with his eyes and when he saw him walking towards the spiked gates, he motioned the guards to open the gigantic gates immediately.

Nova entered the village and was surprised to see soldiers of all ranks carrying lumber, metal bars, and anything else that can be used to rebuild their village which seemed to have been recently attacked.

Some were even carrying wounded bodies and bringing them inside of a variety of white tents with a red cross logo in the middle.

After fifteen steps inside the damaged village, almost every last one of them stopped whatever they were doing and turned their attention to Nova who also stopped moving and faced everyone with sincere look as he saw tired and high fatigued people doing all they can to quickly rebuild their home.

A man wearing the same coat he was wearing (Minato's hokage coat) which was colored white with red silky color inside with flames printed at the bottom approached him.

The man was wearing a white high coat (just like his) with blue flame designs at the bottom, blue sandals with bandages that was wrapped up to his blue ANBU pants, green flak jacket with a matching blue long sleeved T-shirt underneath, with two bands each on both of his sleeves, a forehead protector with a of the full yin and yang logo which stood for the name: _ Hidden __Village__ of Balanced Leaf._

The man's face was relatively handsome, perfect jaw-line, straight lips, small nose, tired and warm green eyes, fair skin, and flat auburn hair (like Sepiroth's hair style).

Both men shook hands and exchanged greetings before getting down to business.

"What can I do you my lord? As you can see, my village is still suffering from the damage from the attack of a single Kratosian battalion. As of right now, I can not and would not be lending any personnel for any mission you have for us, I'm sorry." said the man feeling ashamed his village couldn't be of any help to one of their primordial god.

"No, that's not what I came for. I came for from the order of Nebula to have the deceased chosen warriors that was suppose to bring peace, balance and fear to our enemies, from the names of our own." he said as the man's eyes went diner plate wide.

"You couldn't mean…"

"Aye, that's the one." Nova confirmed.

The leader of the village straightened his tired posture and his face adopted the natural soldier's poker face before nodding and turning around and started walking away towards the southern part of the village.

"If so, then please follow me, milord." he said before walking towards the end of the village where the Sector 15's containment room is placed.

The villagers parted way for the two and bowed at their deity with respect as he did the same.

Nova turned to the man and said, "I'm sorry. I didn't get your name, young one." he said as he walked and paced next to him.

The man look startled at the question as he didn't and would never expect an immortal to apologize, much less ask their names even though they are not part of their concern.

"Daisuke, milord. Daisuke Nagasami (made the last name up). I am the Yondaime Baransu-kage." he said proudly as he pumped his chest.

Nova smiled gently at the young kage's enthusiasm of his rank and continued moving south.

Five minutes later, the duo had reach the facility and was already moving towards a special room inside the building.

Daisuke opened the door and was greeted by an eerie cold fog like smoke that was crawling in the floor inside the dark room.

The kage quickly pushed a button and then, red lines started moving from their position and then it turned to the left and divided into two more lines before stopping in front of a capsule with its glass fogged up from the below zero temperature.

The duo walked towards the capsules calmly while the other was having his spine shudder from anxiety because they were about to disturbed two of the most powerful warriors their village ever conceived and trained.

And he did not want to be in front of any sudden attacks if there was gonna be any because he knew he wouldn't last long for these two were legends among legends.

Destroyed a whole army single handedly, shattered the Earth with a single good placed mean punches, and most of all, their unmatchable skills in ninja arts, sealing, illusions, and nature arts that could put their current sages in shame.

Nova sensed hesitation, self-doubt, and most of all, fear.

It was rolling of Daisuke like a river and he could not have this man turn into a little kid after he was done.

"It is alright. They wont be resurrected for now. I'm just sent here to inspect their bodies' current situation. Then I'll be gone, right after helping your village of course." Nova said reassuringly.

Daisuke smiled at the deity reassured and continued walking until they had reached the capsules.

The capsules weren't any special.

It was just a rectangular shaped box with glass running from the top until the middle part just above the opening handle.

It had a few flashing buttons next to handle bar.

Daisuke pushed a green button and a hologram appeared from a small circle in the middle just under the glass.

It showed the bodies condition which was A-okay.

Nova walked towards the capsules and wiped both his arms at the glasses and saw two nine year old twins slumped towards the glass wearing red battle armor (like Marada Uchiha), with black under coat that reached up to the boys' knees, black baggy pants for more mobility, and also black boots that seemed to be metal plated underneath even though it would have the normal boot underneath type.

The first one he saw was a very handsome nine year old with silver spiky long hair (like Cloud Strife's hair style but imagine it with a back length pony-tail that is also spiked) tied in a single pony-tail that seem to reach his back withered skin, and sunken edges in his face giving the image of a preserved and dead boy.

The second one was the same like the first one but with brown spiky hair like his (Nova), that would seem to change color under the sun, old withered skin, and sunken face.

Nova and Daisuke gave off a sad sigh as the stared at such young bodies that endured pain and sorrow that came in after and at the war.

"It seems like all vitals are still intact."

"That's good."

"Yes, it is. Also, muscles seems to be still in one piece." Nova gave off an approving hum.

"And charka networks, pools, and points, still usable., sir." he said as he closed the hologram and turned to Nova.

"What are your orders, sir?" he asked.

"Hmm? Oh yes! Nebula told me to give this to you." he said as he handed Daisuke the scroll his brother gave him earlier.

The young kage took the scroll gingerly and opened it and red through the contents.

When he was done, he hesitantly lowered the scroll and said, "Sir, it states here that we must infuse both of the remaining Namikazes liquidized mako energy to their bodies to speed up their bodies' reaction when their souls are placed back into these bodies." hearing these, Nova frowned as he knew that injecting mako into the boys would definitely make them react fast, but also be stronger.

The only thing he is concerned about is, if the bodies would even accept that inferior substance that are about to be infused into them.

"Tell me, Daisuke-san… how much percentage of the result are we expecting here if we _do_ infuse them with liquidized mako energy?" asked Nova as he further inspected the bodies.

"Well… about 95.98% if we commence infusion, Nova-sama." he said as he walked towards a table and pulled out a document from a drawer.

"What about the rest?" Nova said as he stared at the boys.

"Mako poisoning, sir." Daisuke simply said.

He then walked back to where he was standing moments ago and handed Nova the documents.

Nova stared at the papers with a questioning glance at Daisuke and said, "What's this?"

Daisuke perked up and said, "That, milord, is the information we have about mako experiments over the past centuries. When it was first discovered."

Nova opened the pages and skimmed through and was greatly interested on what it can do to a demi-primordial and mortal if infused properly.

"Hmm, alright. Everything seems to be great about the mako energy, but I would like this to be reported to us after you have finished. Am I clear?" said Nova as he handed the paper back and stood still for a minute closing his eyes to think.

"Of course, milord. When would you recommend for us to start infusion?" he asked as he placed the papers away.

"As soon as you can."

"At once, milord." Daisuke said as he bit his thump, then did some hand -seals and when he was finished, he slammed them into the ground.

A circular shape with four lines intersecting inside it which was field with different kinds of kanji, appeared and enlarged.

As soon as his hand made contact with the floor, smoke enveloped the man and when it disappeared, Nova is now looking at what seemed to be a summoning tiger the sized of a small dog.

"**What can I do for you, Daisuke-sama?" **asked the tigress in its feminine voice.

"Aki-chan, I want you to go into the facility in the northeast part of the village next to the hospital and reverse summon these people for me will ya?" he said as he handed a scroll in her mought.

The tigress nodded and disappeared within another smoke.

"Nice summons, kid." complimented Nova.

"Thank you, milord." said a flustered Daisuke.

Moments later, the people he had asked for was reversed summon into his position and he quickly explained to them the situation while their faces turned from bored into chock, into disbelief, and until it reached into a look of understanding.

"We understand, Nova-sama." chorused the five new associates.

Moments later, the whole room illuminated with greenish color as holograms appeared at different locations inside the room.

The associates then brought a large hose connected to a tank with greenish colored liquid known as mako, and the connected it to the sides of the capsules and opened them.

It took three hours for the capsules to be fully filled with the liquid substance and when that was done, everybody was then complemented by Nova from good work done and asked how long would it take for all the mako to be absorbed.

"The process will be finished within three years, milord." said one of the associates.

Nova bowed and said 'thank you' before he walked towards the capsules and placed teleportation tags in the middle of the glass frame.

He turned to them and said, "As I have promised, I shall help you all in the medical assistance."

All of them nodded at him as they followed him exiting the building.

**Back to Chaos:**

The family of three came back with Sally silently crying in Paul's shoulder while holding Percy's luggage.

"Promise me that he'll come back, please!" she pleaded.

"I promise. Besides, its only introductions and a few exercises before we can move on to something more complex." Chaos reassured.

Sally handed him the boy's luggage and turned to her son.

"Now percy, mommy wont be with you for quite a while, but please be at your best behavior, ok?" she said as she rubbed her son's head.

"Yes mommwy." Percy said in an adorable babyish way.

"Make us proud, kiddo." Paul said as he shuffled the toddler's hair.

He himself has to be strong for his wife as he also grew attached to his step son over the years.

"Alright, now that everything's done, we must leave." Chaos said as he took Percy's hand and stepped back.

"See you two in three quarters of the year, goodbye." said Chaos as he young Perseus waved before disappearing in a vortex.

That was when Sally truly broke down.

It would truly be a lonely time without their baby around.

* * *

**i hope you all like that, please review on what other things should i add and what about your opinions.**

**those really matters so that i can improve on my writing skills.**

**until next time, Ja ne!**

**ps: dont forget to review!**


	3. Chapter 3: Enter Namikaze

**hello again guys, say, you must all be thinking why ask for you to review on this stroy yea? well, one of the reasons is that i like to know what you all think and that what i can add and improve from.**

**here is chapter three...**

"You will go far." Human talking

_"You will go far." Human thinking_

**"You will go far." Summon/demon talking**

_**"You will go far." Summon/demon talking**_

"YOU WILL GO FAR." JUTSUS CASTED OUT

* * *

**Chapter 3: Enter Namikaze  
**

**4 years later:**

"Don't give up, Percy!"

_Thud_…

"Almost there, kiddo!"

_Boom_!

"Again, boy!"

_Whoosh_…

These were the words Chaos uttered as he trained and sparred with the now exhausted, eight year old demigod, also formally known as Percy Jackson.

Many things had happened in past years as Chaos was able to teach Perseus how to mold chakra at the age of five, teaching him different taijutsu katas for tons of purposes, how to wield blades of any sizes, kind, and Chaos' personal favorites: revolvers (which he only taught him the basics and mechanics, as he knew Sally and Paul would skin him alive if they found out which will be highly unlikely).

They had been training for the last three hours therefore resulting in dead tired, exhausted, little boy whose ready to embrace the slender yet gentle arms of slumber.

Right now, Chaos was wearing plain white muscle shirt that showed his lean but muscular body, accompanied by a khaki colored loose cargo pants and bandages wrapped in both of ankles and hands.

Percy was wearing simple plain green t-shirt, jogging pants, and bandages in his arms and ankles.

Percy was by far very fit for his age and quite tall standing at the height of 4'6, yet far from having any abs as his body still consisted of a few baby fat here and there.

"Alright kid, this time, I want you to finish this spar with a jutsu you have made. Understood?" Chaos said as they both powered a different jutsu by the same element, which was by the way was water.

"READY, KID? HERE I COME!"

"I WAS BORN READY, OLD MAN! I'LL WHOOP YOUR BUTT THIS TIME, BELIEVE IT!" Percy yelled back as he started doing hand seals which was pretty slow for Chaos, who could conjure of any jutsu seals in a fraction of a second.

But can ya blame an eight year old?

There still pretty young so it's still ok.

Anyways, back to the spar…

"WATER STYLE: GUNSHOT!" yelled Chaos as he fire a low powered jutsu at Percy.

"HERE I COME OLD MAN! WATER STYLE: LIQUID JAVELIN PROJECTILES!" Percy yelled as he shot two pointed poles made of pressurized water at the Chaos who analyzed the jutsu by letting it hit him after it passed his own.

As Percy placed every chakra in that move, he didn't have enough time nor energy to jump away from the jutsu as it hit him square in the chest sending him to the ground with a painful thud and straight to the world of sleep.

'_His getting better everyday. With this kind of performance and determination, I would be able to create a living legend once more' _Chaos thought as he remembered his twins' perseverance when it came to their training.

Chaos walked over to his apprentice and picked him up then disappearing in a flash.

* * *

**In Chaotica:**

Nebula sat in his throne deep in thought as he planned for his next move.

Events were happening at an alarming rate that he himself, the most powerful, non-existing ego, primordial was having trouble keeping up with.

He then turned to his brother, who was seated next to him, and said, "It is time we make the next move, brother." as both stood and walked towards the center of the room, which was filled with various light and was made into a simple yet comfortable place.

The room itself was nothing special, just a huge glass chandelier hanging in the center of the ceiling, twelve pillars that kept the room up, a yin and yang image covering the whole floor and golden doors with swirl designs all over it.

"I guess it is so, brother. What will be our next move be then?" Nova asked as he stared at his brother straight into the eyes with intense brown eyes of his.

Nebula stared back at his twin with his deadly, intelligent silver eyes, and said, "Go back to Baransugakure no sato (the first hidden village in chp 1). And take these with you…" he said as he handed him two cylinder vials, "… and give it to them. They'll know what to do with it."

"Of course. I shall do it at once." Nova said as he took the vials and pocketed them before disappearing in a swirl of clouds and some leaves, also known as shunshin no jutsu.

"Where did the leaves come from?" Nebula said to himself as he too disappeared via shunshin no jutsu.

* * *

**To Baransugakure no Sato:**

Nova reappeared inside on what seems to be a room with Spartan conditions.

It had simple, plain green walls, a coat rack with a coat already hanging in it, the door was simple too, two black couches in the sides and to finish it off, a wooden desk at the end of the room in front of the windows filled with stacks of paperwork and scrolls.

Daisuke felt someone's chakra fire up and looked up from his work and saw Nova standing in front of the door.

He immediately lightened up knowing this guy would get him away from these dreaded _paperwork._

"What's up, kid?" Nova said as he approached the young kage and made a chair appear and sat on it.

"Nothing really, just more paperwork, milord." Daisuke sighed as he knew it would never end unless he retires' or dies in battle, which he knew is very unlikely.

"I know what you feel, kiddo. C'mon, we got another work to do other than useless paperwork." Nova said as he and Daisuke vanished in a cloud of smoke.

The duo reappeared in the same facility that held the ones they came for.

As soon as they stepped foot inside, Daisuke started barking orders at the people inside to get everything they will be needing.

Moments later, everything and everyone was up and ready for action as they patiently waited for their other orders from their leader.

"I need you to put these in them." Nova said he handed them the two vials from his pockets.

The facility workers' eyes grew as they saw the vials.

"M-milord, th-these is a soul container. But whose souls would you put inside our heroes' bodies?" asked one of the workers.

"Their very own souls. It's time legends be revive and get back to kicking enemy asses." Nova said proudly.

"AT ONCE MILORD!" they all chorused as the started pressing buttons on the machines around them.

Everyone inside can feel the power building up as the two legendary warrior's souls are placed back to their bodies.

When that was finished, Daisuke ordered them to put the bodies inside a rectangular shaped coffin seal it as it sank into the ground scaring all of the scientists, but was quickly reassured by both of their superiors.

Then, they were then ordered to gather all the people onto the village square for the announcement.

Daisuke turned to Nova and said, "Milord… are you sure this is gonna work? We have never done this for we feared that it might back fire and bite us in the ass in the end."

"That's why I'm here. To keep everything in order. Tell me… you know what jutsu to use right?" Nova said as they started walking towards the village square.

"Yes, milord. Don't worry, it doesn't need any sacrifices this time." Daisuke said as they arrived at the village square.

"People of the of our great Village of the Balanced leaf…" Nova lost interest on listening not that he doesn't care it was just that it was rather slow.

He was taken back to the real world when all of the people were already cheering, clapping, shouting in joy.

"I present you, the legendary warriors, that our village has ever seen!" everyone started looking at every direction yet couldn't find these said warriors anywhere.

Nova moved to Daisuke and said, "I think you should have done the technique first then say the line."

Daisuke sweat-dropped at his stupidity and said to the people, "Sorry about that everyone, I forgot one minor details."

He then started forming and then yelled as he finished, "IMPURE WORLD REINCARNATION TECHNIQUE!" then suddenly, the two coffins that held their legendary ancestors' bodies shot up from the ground as stood still for a moment for dramatic suspense.

"RELEASE!"

The two coffins leads where shot open in a cloud of smoke and dust as two boys with what seemed to be cracks in various parts of their bodies in samurai armor slowly stepped out and examined themselves.

"Fascinating, I don't remember being this _young_ before dying. Do you, dear brother?" the brown haired boy said in a monotone voice as he checked his body mass.

"We died after using our end-all move which takes more than we have expected in case you forgot, brother." the spiky silver haired boy said in a monotone voice too, but with his eyes narrowing at the people who looked at him with disbelief.

One of the random shin obi in the crowd yelled, "I thought we were gonna see warriors, not twin brats!" which was a big mistake as the silver haired boy raised his hand pointed at the person who voiced his mind and made a come-hither motion.

'_This boy really need to control his temper checked before someone gets killed.' _thought Nova as he saw the man get roughly pulled by some invisible energy from the boy as the man screamed in complete fear and pain as his body was roughly pulled in the rough and unforgiving ground.

The man came to a stop in front of the boys as everyone, even Daisuke, with the exception of Nova as he'd seen before, watched in fear at the display of power.

"Would you like to repeat that?" the silver head sneered as he laced his every word with killing intent to get his point through.

The man quickly shook his head in fear as the brown haired boy sighed, while face palming himself.

"Onii-sama, how many times to you have to scare the children with their putrid kind of manners?" he as his brother let the man go and ran like a scarred dog with its tail between its legs.

"Until they learn to show respect and to look underneath the underneath that _looks_ can be deceiving." the silver haired boy said as he watched Nova walk towards them with a man who seem to be the leader stumble before getting his footing right and getting next to Nova before reaching them.

"Welcome to the land of the living, boys." Nova said full heartedly to the boys who looked at him with impassive expressions.

Nova sweat-dropped thinking, _'You get them back to life and they still don't show whether they're at least happy or thankful to be alive again.' _as he waited for anything the boys might do.

"We are thankful for the second chance, but we feel that we must look for the remaining Namikazes as our people has been mercilessly hunted, slaughtered and many more despicable things known to man." said the brown haired boy loosing the monotone voice as it was being replaced by gentler tone.

The silver haired boy moved his narrowed eyes from Nova to Daisuke, whom gulped when he saw the eyes of a legend staring at him with a very frightening stare.

"Whose the brat?" the silver head said in an annoyed tone. As he crossed his arms.

Nova looked towards the older of two and followed his gaze which was on the trembling gaze.

"This is Daisuke Nagasami. You're in front of the Baransukage of the Hidden Village of Balanced Leaf." Nova said nudging the young kage towards the twins with a gentle smile.

"I-it's a pl-plea-pleasure t-to meet y-you t-two, s-sirs." Daisuke stuttered as he kneeled in front of them which was frowned upon by the three.

"Kid, drop the formalities. We have might have been born for that, but we can barely stand it." the spiky haired boy snorted as patted imaginary dust of him.

"Of course, sir." Daisuke said as he immediately stood up.

"Would you two need anything?" he asked trying to divert the attention at him.

"Yes actually. Do you know where our weapons and belongings are?" Said the silver head.

"Uhh, I'm sorry, sir. When your bodies had been recovered, your weapons and other belongings has been taken as they were not found at the battlefield four hundred seventy-eight years ago, and it would be quite hard to find them as your family tried to look for them to return their family honor until they were all terminated by your families' enemies." Daisuke said as he recited what he red in the history book about the prestigious Namikaze clan.

"Then Nova choose the time to butt in, "Wow… we never knew keeping them safe in our hands would cause these much damage to your family, boys." which both the boys glared at him, but not as much as the silver head does, "But, to return your family honor, here are your belongings."

With that, he snapped his fingers and two large sealing scrolls, four swords, and two spears/bo-staff that had a blade at the end that looked like a sharp and pointed letter 'D' (imagine general yang's spear in the movie 'Saving General Yang') with another point in the middle in the back and had some written in it in kanji while the other was a scythe which seemed to be made of human spine and some kind of demonic design at the place between the blade and handle itself.

The scrolls both had a black cover and straps for carrying it and had some more kanji seals in it which stood for 'Blood seal'.

The first was a katana which has simple in design with a chain attached to the black handle and red marks, a cross for guard (like Ichigo's sword: the smaller yet more powerful sword of his), and was sheathed in a black sheath which the silver head took as he moved to get the other sword of his, the spear/bo-staff, and one of the large sealing scrolls.

His other sword was a long odachi with a color of the tsuba (guard) and tsuka (hilt) being gold in color, black handle, and six feet in length, but that can be change when starts feeding his sword with chakra.

The brown haired boy them moved to take his swords as the first was being a large cleaving sword that looks like an enlarged butcher knife which was a buster sword.

It had a golden hilt and guard, red handle with black markings, two holes for whatever he puts in it, and was a big ass sword that look impossible to carry but everyone was shocked when he held it with a single hand like it was feather, spun it and stabbed it in the ground and also, it was colored dark grey and was sixth feet long too.

The other sword was a broadsword with a circular pommel with a wolf face design, silver guard , and grey colored blade, and also, it was five feet in length.

He then picked up the other scroll and his scythe which he also placed next to him as he and hi brother then looked back to Nova.

"Now what?" the silver head said.

"Because you two are re-animations, you wont be able to open those scrolls, but we have found a solution for that." Nova said.

"And that is?" asked the brown haired one.

"Well, sirs, we have infused your bodies with mako therefore restoring how your bodies would normally function. Like production of blood, healing of wounds, and many more." Daisuke explained.

"But… your hearts won't be beating until you initiate the final jutsu which is the: Outer Path: Samsara of Heavenly Life Technique. But it comes with a cost, it will revived, yes, but it will revive you to the point just before your death which meant all the jutsus that you two have made will become a waste." said Nova as he saw the two boys expression turn from impassive to disappointed.

But he was not having any of that, "But, I and my brother, Nebula, has made these for you boys." he said as he gave them each both of them a book.

"Not that we are not grateful for the effort, old man, but what's with the book?" asked the silver haired boy as he held the book in front of him.

"Nova wisely ignored the 'old man' comment, but Daisuke's eyes were as wide as plates as he heard his legendary heroes and idols insult one of the primordial they worship right in his face.

"What? Did you honestly thought that we've let our best fighters fight without an ace up their sleeves or should I say, a hundred aces up their sleeves." Nova said with a sly smile.

The boys saw his point and quickly opened the books and saw that it was the jutsus that they had made for the length of time that they had been training in limbo.

The boys faces lit up like blow torches as mischievous smiles grew into their faces and as they started emitting evil laughter which was slowly, yet steadily scarring the young kage's villagers.

Then they stopped.

They turned to Nova and said, "We must talk somewhere private, old man." said the silver head.

The brown head nodded with him as Nova turned to Daisuke with a questioning glance.

"Which way to your office, Baransukage?"

"Uh, milord, we're all standing in front of the office." Daisuke deadpanned as he pointed at the building behind him, making everyone sweat-drop.

Nova and the twins sweat-dropped at his idiotic-ness and said, "Oh, I knew that. Was just making sure you haven't forgotten." he said as he and the twins disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

Daisuke signed as he too disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

* * *

**At the office: hours later…**

The four has been in the office for hours talking on the next course of action.

"So, we've been talking about these things… can we just agree on letting us fetch our family?" Minato said as he tried reasoning for the hundredth time which was not working.

"I'm sorry, kid, you just got back to life, we don't know what can happen if you fought at once." countered Nova as he held his head while leaning on the left wall.

Daisuke had his head in his hands as he sat in his desk listening to their banter on and off.

"I think we should listen to the old fart, for once, dear brother." Arashi said as sat on the couch looking like he was sleeping.

Nova's eyes twitched after being called and drown insults for the last few hours his been on earth.

Daisuke signed as he heard another insult shot towards the primordial, but he didn't do anything as he had quickly gotten used to their way of showing respect.

"Why don't we have a deal?" Daisuke said as he got their attention, "Lets have a competition. Whoever want…" but was interrupted as the door suddenly opened none other by the village elders.

The first to enter was a man filled with scars and bandages holding a cane with an air of ignorance, as he was soon followed by a man with wrinkles and a grandfather look who turned to him and smiled gently which he too returned.

The third one was a short woman in traditional kimono followed by a man in kimono.

"What is these we've been hearing you resurrecting _corpses_, _Baransukage_?" said the man with bandages as he looked towards the twins putting vemon in his words, who in turn stared at him which made him unnerved.

"It is none of your concerns, Saizo-san. Or have you forgotten who you are talking to?" Daisuke challenged as the man with grandfather look stepped forward putting the twins on edge.

The man clearly saw these and held up his hands and said, "What Saizo meant was why haven't you informed us that you were ordered by the lord Nova?" he said as he glared at Saizo.

Then Nova decided to butt in, "It is because I have told him not too. In fact, the reason we have revived these two is because Lord Nebula has a mission that only these two can do." he said as he nodded on the two who stepped forward.

"My name is Minato Namikaze Sr. I am also known as the Earth's 'Nebula'. Great to have make your acquaintances." the silver head said as he bowed at them but glared at Saizo for being called a corpse.

"My name is Arashi Namikaze. I am know as Earth's 'Nova'. Pleasure to meet you." he too bowed but glared at Saizo for the insult.

Both parties took the couches and sat looking at each other intently, or in Saizo's case, glaring at the resurrected ones who in return did the same.

Daisuke did some hand seals and then the outline of the room slowly glowed purple before seals with kanji for 'Silence' appeared at the door and walls.

"Alright, first of, we are discussing things that concerns our village here for I do not want nor do I have the time to counter useless blabber from the council. So I will make these short. Long-story-short, our primordial deities needs the help of these two as they seem to have foreseen something that attracted their attention and we are only needed for we had them stored here, no offence sirs, and that it is a must for the worlds faith rest upon them, again." Daisuke said as the three elders, minus Saizo, discussed thngs with each other.

The grandfather look a like stood and smiled gently then said, "We support these, but if I am allowed to ask, how will we benefit from this?"

"Well, when you are attacked, we will send them for help and sometime in the future we will pick someone to be their…" Nova said but was interrupted by Saizo.

"NO! THEY ARE PROPERTY OF THE HIDDEN VILLAGE OF BALANCED LEAF! THEY WILL STAY HERE AND WILL GIVE US ALL THEIR KNOWN JUTSUS TO US AND SERVE UNTIL THEY LIVE OUT THEIR PURPOSES!" Saizo exclaimed as he abruptly stood up and glared at everyone who wanted to stop, minus the twins who looked at him with interest, and mostly at Nova.

"Why don't we make a deal? We will have a match against your best, then when we win, we to as we please, capisce?" Minato said as he stood and took his weapons and scroll from the wall next to him before heading towards the door.

Arashi saw his brother leaving the room and followed him too shouldering his scythe making the elders have a flash of image of a man in black tattered robes, shouldering a scythe walking in a blood field which was littered with bodies and torn limbs.

The elders shivered at the image as Arashi left of a little bit of killing intent towards Saizo but forgot that there was other elders close to him so he kinda hit them all with a small part of his intent.

"Well, I guess it settled then. 10 minutes in the stadium. ANBU, get everyone in the stadium in ten minutes. We will be having a fight." Daisuke sighed as an ANBU with an inu mask appeared who nodded before disappearing.

"He didn't even give us any say." he sighed further as he massaged his temples.

The man who looked like a grandfather walked towards him and said, "Well, its better than having Saizo's hands all over him."

Behind them, Saizo face-faulted as how stupid they do this crap on him.

"I'm right behind you, in case you all forgot!" he yelled as he raised his left fist and started stomping on the ground throwing a fit.

Nova, the other elders, and Daisuke looked at him with sweat-drops behind their heads as the grandfather figure said, "Hmm, I'm sorry Saizo… Did you say something?" he said innocently as everyone sweat-dropped and face-faulted.

Saizo's right arm snapped at him as he pointed and yelled, "GENJI! YOU AND YOUR STUPID HIP AND COOL ATTITUDE!" as everyone sweat-dropped for the third time as the war hawk threw tantrums.

"I guess this is my queue." Nova said as he disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

The two elders couched and shifted uncomfortably and said, "Would you look at the time, Nikita, its time for us to leave and take… care of something's. Goodbye Baransukage-sama!" said the other elder as he and his sister disappeared in a cloud of dust as the two ran for their lives and… sanity.

* * *

**Somewhere in the highest point in the village:**

The two brothers stood on top of the kage building arms crossed, watching at the villagers going on with their lives.

"Do you think it is such a good idea betting like that, onii-sama?" Arashi asked his brother as he stood behind him letting the gentle breeze of the wind flow over him.

"I wouldn't have made such bet if I know I couldn't do it, right? Besides, you are with me, little brother, we watch each other's back. So what is there to fear that we can't do?" Minato said as he uncrossed his arms and faced his brother.

"I had a feeling you would say that, onii-sama." Arashi said as he face-palmed himself.

"Eh, you know me… c'mon, we must change." Minato said as he and his brother unsealed their chosen attire.

Minato took out a black high collared, sleeveless, zipped sweatshirt, black baggy pants with a single pocket in the right knee and a half robe in the left side of his body, a single black pauldron with a small, silver wolf head, large harness with multiple slots for multiple large swords and a pair of black combat boots and a pair of fingerless gloves with knuckle support for punching.

When he wore the outfit, he found out that it was now four sizes too large for him so he activated a seal that he had placed in the outfit long ago and it then shrunk to his size.

But it seemed that he wasn't finished as he did some hand seals and called out, "Henge no jutsu!"

A cloud of smoke engulfed Minato and when it disappeared, an older and more matured looking Minato was standing in his child form.

Now, standing at the height of 6 feet flat, a lean, yet very muscular Minato stood.

He wasn't like those overly lean fighters but was the balanced one with the right amount of muscles in the right places which grants him strength needed enough to lift large and extremely heavy things above his head.

Arashi unsealed the same clothes as his brother did but with the exception of a single sleeves on the left arm which reached until gloved hand.

He then proceeded to change his hair style to the likes of his brother so that it fit's the outfit.

He then sealed his large scroll and scythe in a storage seal located in his right fore-arm under his gloves edge.

Minato did the same and sealed all his weapons in the large sealing scroll of his and then unsealed a what seemed to be a fusion swords, which was already combined into a single piece, which he proceeded to turn into a four different pieces which differed in size, shape, length and designs.

He then placed the harness in his being after that, he then placed a long sword in the harness followed by two similar shorter once (imagine any pieces of the swords you want).

Minato looked over his brother and saw that he was already all set with his buster sword in his back, and broadsword in hand.

He then sealed the large sealing scroll into his palm after he took the gloves off and placed it back.

He turned to his brother who was ready and armed, also had the transformation done, waiting for his next move.

"You remember our code names, don't ya?" Minato asked as he held the fusion sword in his hand tightly feeling it for comfort.

"How could I forgot? My wife gave it to me after all…" Arashi said remembering his beloved wife who he missed so much.

"Good, I guess I'm Cloud once more." Minato sighed.

"Yep, and I'm Storm, once more." Arashi said as he shouldered his broadsword and took in the view of the whole village.

The twins the closed their eyes as they homed in on Nova's chakra which was easy considering they had been the best on this land when they were still alive in their era.

After homing in, they opened their eyes and Minato declared.

"The 'Destruction Duo' is back."

And then Arashi continued, "And its coming your way…"

The duo look at the village and exclaimed together, "SO YOU BETTER PREPARE YOURSELF! CUZ WE WILL COME IN FULL PACKAGE!" they finished before leaping high into the air heading towards the stadium.

* * *

**In the stadium:**

After everyone had settled in their seats, the kage and his subordinates in the kage box sat waiting for twins to come.

"If I may, Lord Baransukage, let my special unit take care of this… uh… event." Saizo said as he picked his words wisely.

Daisuke, who was sitting in the middle next to him, turned to him and said, "As you wish."

He then look behind a smirking Saizo until he reached who he was looking for, Genji, and nodded to him as they had a silent eye-to-eye conversation.

'_Its one way we can disband his unit.'_

'_And to also clean ourselves these mess.'_

"You sure you want to do that, kid?" Nova said as he appeared from the shadows in the coner of the room.

"Of course, why do you ask, milord." Saizo snorted as he faced the primordial.

"Well, for the fact that your whole unit is going to be fighting to the death and that if they are eradicated, you will be their last opponent in order to win the bet, which will result in death from either parties." Nova explained as he took a seat not before nodding to the people inside the kage booth.

"Of course I do. That is why I am always prepared for I know that one day could be my last." Saizo sneered as he focused on the plan he is busy conjuring.

"Then I bid you good luck, for you will need it." Nova said.

"Shinobis doesn't need luck. All they need is their skills and their prowess." Saizo sneered again.

Nova narrowed his eyes at Saizo as he seem to be quite fearless on his decision.

'Sometimes, even the most of strongest men must fall to his knees or else, power will eat them until their bodies turn to skin and bones, and will only stop when death falls upon them." Nova thought as he closed his eyes and slowly bowed his head forward making his bangs fall in front of his face shadowing it.

Moments later, two objects fell from the sky and landed in the arena sending dust all over the place making a large smokescreen and also shaking the stadium to its very core.

When the dust started to reside towards the ground, they were greeted by a sight.

The brothers were back to back, with Minato kneeling on his knees, eyes narrowed, massive sword in hand ready for anything and the other hand behind him, dangerously close to the handle of the other sword which was longer than the other two.

Arashi was standing in a fighting stance with sword in an attack stance, free hand holding the handle of his massive buster sword behind him.

Women and some homosexual men drooled at the sight of the two as they looked like real warriors ready to fight until the end and any cost.

When that ended, everyone was having the same train of thought.

'_Who the hell are they?'_

They were all broken out of their thought when they heard Nova already speaking, "People of Balanced leaf. I gladly present to you Chaotican's 'Destruction Duo'! the Namikaze twins that saved and fought with us in the last great war!" he declared making everyone's eyes widen at the statement.

'_Those two were the boys earlier?!'_

Were the most common thought of the day in the Hidden Village of Balanced Leaf.

"And, for this even that is to take occur in a few minutes, one of the elders, Saizo, had offered his whole unit to defeat the hero of Chaotica in exchange of they being in the force of your village until they expire, which is a very long time might I add." Nova said as Saizo stood up in front of the cheering crowd and look at them with high ignorance for his unit.

"_My unit might loose a few, but some sacrifices are to be made for the best of this village that I had been protecting from the shadows for quite a long time now."_

The very known war hawk thought as he sat back down.

After that was done, Daisuke stood from his seat and spoke, "People of this village, this event that is about to occur will be a fight to the death. So I would like to remind you all to either hold your stomach or steel your nerves for what is to come. Thank you and enjoy the fight!" and promptly sat back down.

And with that, the match has began…

"FIRST ROUND, FIVE ROOT MEMBERS IN THE ARENA AT ONCE!" a speaker declared.

Within seconds the, five root members appeared in the arena looking just like the ANBU with the exception of the kanji 'Ne' or 'Root' in the side of their mask.

They also carry standard tanto swords.

They all got in different fighting stances and surrounded the twins poising their weapons for the kill.

The twins eyed them all and saw all of them were males and making Minato think, _'So, he doesn't take women in his program cuz he thinks they're more of a reliable than actual help. Such stupidity cost him.'_

They then got into their fighting stances with their massive weapons ready to defend and slice anything or anyone that gets too close for comfort.

The speaker in the speaker's booth waited for dramatic wait making everyone tense on their seats before calling, "BEGIN!"

And begin they did.

Three attacked Minato as the last two went for Arashi thinking they can beat them in numbers with their deadly skills in a matter of seconds.

Minato stared at them as he tightened his grip on his weapon as he thought, _'They might look like they're moving very fast to others… but to us, these is in slow motion.'_

And of course, this was true for the amount of fighting the twins had done in their lifetime that they can move faster than anyone can blink.

When the root members were almost close, the cocked back their tantos which they had already drawn after the match was called and struck.

Minato and Arashi's eyes narrowed and struck faster than any of the root members can see.

Minato slashed at the three with a single horizontal slash and easily sliced at three of them in to halves as their bodies separated from each other in a spray of blood.

Arashi slashed his smaller broadsword in a diagonal slash and sliced the first root member's tanto in two and him as well and then the second followed as he sliced them from the top of their right shoulder onto their hips effortlessly killing them.

All of these happened in a fraction of a second, or in other words, in a blink of an eyes as everyone was flabbergasted from the display of skills as they effortlessly killed five root members that fast with little to no effort.

When the speaker got out from his stupor, he turned to the kage and the others inside and saw him nod to him to continue.

"Uh… alright everyone, time for the second round. This time, we will be multiplying their number by four so that the fight can be longer. ROOT MEMBERS, YOU KNOW WHAT TO DO"

And then, twenty root members dropped in the stadium as the dead bodies where taken out of the arena.

They surrounded them again got to their fighting stances once more.

Minato eyed them all as he placed his free hand in the longer sword in the harness behind him.

Arashi did what his brother was doing but was also looking for any weak spots in their figure and saw quite a few.

He also placed his free hand in his large buster sword in his back as he readied himself to draw it this time.

"BEGIN!" and all twenty root members attacked at once disappearing on sight.

**With Minato:**

Minato followed their movements and when he felt his danger senses tingling in his left, he quickly pulled the other sword out in an ice-grip position and blocked three tantos at once with his flat-edged jiggered sword.

He then twisted his sword and span to the left while bring his other sword for the kill in a horizontal slash but the ROOT ANBUs jumped back and did some hand seals.

"EARTH STYLE: EARTH DRAGON BULLET JUTSU!"

"WATER STYLE: WATER DRAGON PROJECTILE JUTSU!"

"WIND STYLE: DRILLING AIR BULLET JUTSU!"

With that said, he charged at them head on and leaped over the earth dragon and stabbed it in the back as it flew to where he was moments ago and ran his blade to his whole body.

After that, he held both swords in an ice-grip position and spun becoming a vertical tornado.

"PEIRCING FANG JUTSU!"

When the water dragon and him, a vertical attacking tornado, clashed, his jutsu ripped through the attack like hot knife to through butter and continued until the next attack which was an attack made of air and shaped into a bullet.

He ceased spinning and combined his swords into one and reared it back and with one quickly motion, sliced the attack in two making it hit other two root members behind him killing them both instantly.

Minato landed and rolled and ran at the casters of the jutsus and brutally killed them by slashing the closest one in the stomach making him spill his guts, spun and stabbed his massive sword at the root member's chest and threw him behind like a rag-doll and lastly, cocked his left fist and coated it with tremendous amount of chakra and released it at the root member's face with so much force that it made the enemy's head pop like a balloon spreading his brains all over the area, in the walls, and in the ground.

Everyone in the stadium felt as if whatever they ate was gonna come back up as they witness brutal ways of finishing off your enemies.

**With Arashi:**

Arashi quickly charged his enemies cutting them down left and right and ducking on some strikes of theirs before cutting them again.

He turned and counted how many and saw that he has only killed ten of them.

He then turned to his right and saw his brother cutting his enemies and their jutsus down making some hit anyone behind him with utmost expertise.

* * *

**In the Kage Box:**

Everyone inside watching was astonished at the display of skills that Saizo called one of his subordinates and quickly whispered something to his ear and then said subordinate quickly left with 'Shunshin no jutsu'.

Daisuke and Nova turned to him with confused expression but he told them that it will be more interesting soon.

* * *

**Back in the fight:**

As Arashi and Minato battled back-to-back, more ROOT ANBUs dropped in the middle of the fight and joined in the moment they touched down.

Arashi and Minato seeing this decided to step up their level as the started using teamwork to kill them all.

Minato blocked four tantos with his weapon as he spun it with so much ease that it looks like he was only holding a feather.

Arashi sent a wind attack as he sliced through the wind easily killing two roots.

Minato stabbed his sword in the ground as they threw kunais at him.

When it reached him, it all bounced off the massive sword harmlessly and the Minato pulled it back up and yelled, "Hit the deck, Storm!"

Arashi heard him and ducked as Minato spun and held his sword out slicing all the room members that was surrounding them giving them space to do their own attack.

Arashi cocked back his right fist and yelled at his brother who was busy killing his enemies left and right.

"Cloud, go sky high!"

And with a mighty battle cry, he smashed it at the ground sending tremors and shattering the whole arena making the roots stumble and become easy prey for them.

With what his brother had said, Minato jumped high in the air and seeing his brother's attack, he quickly placed his hand in a cross symbol and made a clone appear in a puff of smoke and used it to substitute with his brother as he did some hand seals.

"FIRE STYLE: MOTHER OF ALL FIRE JUTSU!"

And blew a large column of fire which then took the shape of a beam and when it collided with the ground, it burned all of the ANBUs of Saizo to crisp killing the whole Root Unit.

The two landed on the ground in a kneeling position and cracked the ground they set foot in.

When they straighten themselves, the crowd stood from their seats and cheered loudly even though they had cut them down with their forces even though it was an illegal one and that it was one of the most epic fights they had ever seen nevertheless that it was rather fast too.

The twins smiled lightly and bowed at them.

* * *

**Meanwhile in the Kage Box:**

Saizo mentally cursed as his whole unit was killed in a single day.

And now, it was his turn to battle them, and he could place whether to be afraid or be angry at them

Maybe both…

But he didn't have time to ponder it because today, only one side will be victorious and that's his side, or what's left of it anyway.

He stood up and moved towards the arena through the stairs so that he could plan for a bit more.

* * *

**In the arena:**

The twins waited patiently as Saizo took his precious time walking through the stairs.

Minato then stabbed his sword in front of his making everyone turn to him with questioning glance, even his brother, of what he was going to do.

He then pulled the other two smaller swords in his harness and combined them together getting a slightly longer sword for the aftermath.

Arashi then stiffened as he remembered something and walked towards a pile of ruble.

When he reached it, his hand shot to the ground and pulled something.

With a mighty yank, he pulled his smaller broadsword out and saw that in had a few soot stains here and there, but nothing threatening that would earn his brother and earful from him after the match.

He then went back to his brother's side and saw Saizo already facing them and he seem to be in a bad mood as his face was contorted into a scowl.

He and his twin guessed that it was for the reason that they killed his whole unit in a single day with out braking so much of a sweat.

The speaker sensed the dark aura emitting from the elder and declared, "BEGIN!"

And with that the elderly looking man pulled his robes and threw it revealing a samurai/ninja outfit under it with a katana in his left.

The two sides stared at few more making the crowd restless and then they attacked.

Minato grabbed his bigger sword and the other sword in his left and slashed from the left parring as Saizo drew his sword and lashed to the right putting them both in a stand still.

Arashi appeared on Saizo's side with sword ready to kill but Saizo saw this and tried to kick Minato off but key word, tried.

Minato saw his leg moving towards him and caught it making said leg's owner's eyes widen as he threw him towards his brother who had already swung the massive buster sword for the kill.

When Arashi sliced at Saizo, there was a puff of smoke and in his place was two sliced wooden log.

'_Substitution huh?'_

The twins thought as they sensed danger behind them.

Minato quickly combined his swords and lashed out his free hand and grabbed Arashi's already extended one and both spun as they delivered dual flying kicks at the two Saizo behind them making both dispel in an another puff of smoke.

When the landed, they quickly raised their swords and covered their bodies with it blocking a hail of kunai and shurikens.

Minato felt danger behind him and back-flipped finding Saizo with his sword poised to stab him from behind.

He cocked back his sword and when he landed, smashed it in the ground creating triple slash marks in the ground but the old coot seem to be good at not being hit… but, he was rather slow.

The twins looked at each other and nodded.

They then disappeared in flashes of black and silver, reappearing in Saizo's both sides, swords cocked and then released but he still dodges it by spinning in mid-air but Minato and Arashi thought otherwise.

"NOT THIS TIME, PUNK/BRAT!" they both yelled as they let their swords make them spin getting momentum as they summoned kunai with their free hand from their seals and stabbed Saizo in the heart (Minato) and in the spine (Arashi).

Saizo's eyes widen as he saw his entire life flash before his very eyes and then he looked down and saw the kunai in his heart, then he turned behind him and saw the other one in his spine rendering him immobile.

He then coughed a handful of blood and fell to his knees as the twins caught him and steadied him while kneeling beside him.

He turned to them and said/whizzed, "I… always wanted… cough… to… whiz… die in battle… Now, I see… why… they choo-se… you… cough… two… Tha…nk you… for… fulfilling an… cough… old man's… cough harder… come… cough pant… true…" were the last words he said before he closed his eyes with a smile on his face.

Minato and Arashi closed their eyes in respect and felt a breeze of wind pass over them.

When they opened their eyes, they saw the other elders, the kage, and Nova standing in front of them with sad expression on him.

But the one who had it worst was Genji, whom started walking slowly towards the body of his newly deceased comrade and fell to his knees.

He placed his hand on his old friends chest and said as a single tear fell.

"You were always the first in anything, old friend. I never wished this to happen to you, but I could not save you from your grief when we first witnessed our comrades die in front of us. I never wished for you to turn out like this, but in the end, you still changed. I wish… that when my time's over in here…that we may meet again… in the other side." with that, he stood and went back to the other elders.

Minato and Arashi looked at them with steeled expressions and said, "I want every last one of his unit and him be given proper burial. I will not tolerate any mistakes, do I make myself clear?" Minato said with an edge in his voice.

Nova and Daisuke nodded as the three elders where deep in their own grief as one of their former comrade passed on to the other side.

The twins then stood up and started walking away when Nova called onto them, "I guess its time you two get your ranks back. Minato… aka Nebula and Arashi, aka Nova. I hereby declare you two, reinstated. Welcome back to the force, and I'm sorry, for all the mistakes I and the whole primordial council has done to your family. We had the power to protect them all… yet we turned a blind eye when your family was hunted down and slaughtered. I hope we can repay the debt we owe you two." Nova said as he looked at the boys with sadness in his eyes.

The two looked at him then Minato, now known as Nebula, said to him with steeled voice as his brother stopped walking and crossed his arms.

"Then stay out of our way…"

* * *

**Well, thats done... so here it is again.**

**pls review, for not only it gives me more inspiration to write, it also gives me ideas.**

**also, if i had any mistakes, or that you want to say something from your mind, feel free to come for i will listen to you.**

**that would be all, next chap, the twins meets the other twins and percy gets a make-over from weapons, to his outfit to his other crap i have forgotten.**

**Ja ne!**


End file.
